Volver a empezar
by I.don't.have.a.gun
Summary: Es como una especie de continuación de revoluciones, pero sin ninguna muerto, principalmente sobre la relación de Neo y Trinity.


VOLVER A EMPEZAR

AVISO: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, solo escriba para matar el aburrimiento.

Fue un duro día de trabajo, hace poco liberamos una mente, y decidimos que se quedaría en la nave a menos que el no lo desease. Entonces mañana seria su día de entrenamiento, y tendremos que encargarnos Neo y yo, pues Morfeo esta ocupándose de unos problemas de Zion.

En medio de la cena solo se comenta lo del chico nuevo.

_Solo es un niño, estuvo llorando toda la noche después de que le explicaran que era Matrix. Dice Link en tono de burla.

_Todos hemos pasado por eso. Le responde Neo con sequedad, y logrando sacarle la sonrisa a link de la cara.

_Ya lo entenderá _ los interrumpo_ como dice Neo todos hemos pasado por esto, y no respondimos precisamente bien.

Se escucha abrirse la puerta. El nuevo, Serta, y nos mira con mala cara por haber estado hablando de el a sus espaldas

_Hola_ nos dice de mala gana.

_Hola ¿tienes hambre? _ le pregunta Link, que era ahora el encargado de preparar la comida.

_Si, mucha ¿Qué hay?

_ La especialidad de la casa_ contesta Link, sirviéndole el atole. Serta lo mira con asco.

_Un amigo me dijo, que con imaginación sabe a huevos babosos_ dice Neo y me sonríe acordándonos de su primer día y de Mouse.

_Con demasiada imaginación _ dice entre dientes Serta.

Anuncio que me voy a dormir, y saludo a Link y Serta con la mano. Pero Neo me sigue por detrás. Después de que resucito y le confesé que lo amo, solo nos hemos besado, pero no a pasado nada mas ya han pasado 3 meses, se que el quiere y…yo también, el es tan tímido y se que no se atreve a decirme nada.

Mientras camino por el pasillo, con Neo pegado en mi espalda dirigiéndonos a la habitación. Lo miro con especulación, me regala una sonrisa picara, no puede evitar caminar tan exuberantemente, como si estuviera desfilando y presentando la mercadería. Llegamos a la puerta y antes de que pueda abrirla Neo me agarra del brazo me da vuelta y me coloca espalda contra la pared, y se apoya con su brazo que coloco al lado de mi cabeza.

_Te amo_ dice mirándome a los ojos. No puedo evitar empezar a sentir como la sangre se me sube a la cabeza y en corazón me late con fuerzas.

_ Yo también _ le contesto en un suspiro.

Empieza a acercarse y me besa en los labios con tanto cariño y cuidado, lo hace lentamente hasta que escucho que alguien se acerca y nos separamos rápidamente, no es que no supieran que estábamos juntos pero es que prefiero la privacidad.

_ Buenas noches _ dice Link, luego se da cuenta de que interrumpió algo_ mejor dicho "muy buenas noches"_ dice con una sonrisa, bastante molesta.

_Ya se fue _

Neo vuelve a mirarme y comienza a besarme con más intensidad que antes, nos besamos con tanta pasión que no puedo respirar. Neo se separar un poco._ ¿entramos?_ dice con un gesto insinuante, mientras abre la puerta. Cuando terminamos de entrar en la habitación paso mis brazos por su cuello y lo beso con fuerza, quería terminar lo que él había empezado, me abraza, y recorre mi espalda con sus manos mientra me besa. Y mete sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, la sube hasta arriba y me la quita, me mira como si no me conociera con una sonrisa de un niño que cometió una travesura. También intento sacarle su blusa mientras me besa, así que se convirtió en una tarea un poco más difícil, cuando acabé con ella pase a sus pantalones, mientras se los sacaba el hacia lo mismo con los míos. Una vez que estuvimos completamente desnudos nos acostamos en la cama parecía que nos complementávamos, no quiero sonar cursi pero somos el uno para el otro. Cuando terminamos de hacer el amor nos quedamos mirándonos un tiempo hasta que nos dormimos.

_ Ey hora de levantarse Romeo y Julieta_

Gritaba Link desde el otro lado de la puerta. Neo ya se había despertado y se bestia, yo intentaba despertarme, no había podido dormir mucho en la noche. Acordarme lo que había pasado hizo que sonriera ampliamente mientras todavía tenia los ojos serrados.

_ ¿Ya te despertaste?

_Si, ya me levanto.

_ Te espero mientras te cambias ¿quieres?_se sienta en el borde de la cama.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, ya estaban todos levantados y desayunando, y nos miraban como si supieran todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo, especialmente Link y Serta que estuvieron bromeando toda la mañana, igual no me importaba. Serta nos habla a todos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, a Neo, Morfeo y a mi, pareciera que nos conoce mas que nadie, como un fan obsesionado con sus ídolos.

_ Es hora de tu entrenamiento.

Le informe a Serta y hago una seña a Link para que cargara el programa. Tenia que confesar que Serta era un impresionante hacker, teníamos que ver como respondía al entrenamiento de pelea, sino creo que seria muy buen programador, le seria útil a Link. Cuando link termino de cargar los programas, le aviso a Serta que íbamos a probarlos.

Nota: comenten si les gusta o no, si tienen alguna idea de cómo seguirlo me avisan…


End file.
